I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for providing security on an electronics device.
II. Background
An electronics device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) typically operates based on software that controls the operation of hardware on the device and supports various functions of the device. A security mechanism (e.g., a secure boot) may be employed to ensure that only software that has been authorized for the device can be executed on the device. However, the device may be vulnerable to malicious attack (e.g., during manufacturing) prior to activation of the security mechanism on the device. During this vulnerable time period, unauthorized software may be maliciously loaded onto the device and executed by the device to access security information (e.g., security keys) on the device and/or to manipulate data using the security information.